


Be strong, my baby girl

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Idealism, Motivational talk, Pre-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Rebelling and rebellion, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: How Enfys Nest became who she is?





	Be strong, my baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked her character, so I am giving her backstory a little expansion.  
> Of course I don't own this character or this movie, they belong to their respective authors and companies.

My mother told me many stories about how we came to be here, how we came to fight. To fight against bad people, against the Empire, against Crimson Dawn, against evil. 

_What made you want to fight? What made you so determined to make a change?_

_You are asking what is my reason for doing what I did? That is an easy question. It is because I saw something horrible. I saw the worst kind of people, doing unspeakable things to innocents, to men, women and children. Torturing them, killing them, without any reservation, without any conscience, without any compassion. I really hope you never see something like I did. It still haunts me to this day. But it helped me make a choice. A choice I never regretted after._

_I hope you will be smarter than me. I hope you see for yourself that what we are fighting for is right, and worth all the sacrifices._

_Was one of those sacrifices my dad?_

And every time I mentioned him, she would always get this glint in her eyes, a small smile would spread across her face. She always looked the happiest when she thought of him, when she talked about him. That is how I knew she loved him.

_Yes, unfortunately he was. But because of his sacrifice  both of us are alive. I couldn't have escaped if it weren't for him. He gave his life for us, and for that we should always be grateful. I am sad you will never meet him. You know you weren't even born then._

_Really?_

_Yes, you were still in my stomach, and both of us decided to protect you with everything we have. You are also one of the reasons we decided to rebel. Do you want to know why?_

_Why, mommy, why?_

_Because we didn't want you to be born in this wretched world. In this world without freedom, without love, without choice. We wanted you to have a brighter, happier life than we ever had. And not to experience war, famine and death._

_Is that what we are fighting for mommy? For freedom, love, choice?_

_Yes, we are also fighting for justice, equality and peace. And that is why we need as many volunteers as we can get. So, young soldier do you volunteer for our cause?_

_Of course, I believe you mommy, and I also believe in the cause. I will kick the bad guys butts, until there isn't even one of them left!_

_Atta girl! That is the spirit! Now let's go and met up with others._

_Yes, ma'am!_

 

 

My mother and me, tried to find more people who believed in what we did. We joined them and started to fight with them. Even before I started to walk, I knew how to fight, how to hold a blaster. My mother taught me all of it and I knew no other life than that of a rebel. Of a fighter. It is not like I needed a reminder of the cruelty of Empire, of Crimson Dawn, but I still got it.

My mother and me were staying in one of the rented rooms, and we were playing cards, when we heard voices outside the doors. We started to go back toward the secret doors, we made for situations such as this. My mother picked the suitcase that we smuggled and gave it to me, pointing to the back doors and whispering.

_Go, go away and don't look back._

_But, mommy I can't leave you behind! We are partners, we are family and I love you!_

_I know, I love you too, baby girl. But they probably know about me, and they know how I look. So even if I escape, they will still find me. However they don't know how you look like. I made sure of it. I gave you all those disguises so I could protect you._

_But didn't you also want to make a disguise for yourself? A mask? Didn't you tell me you will get it? If you get it, they won't see your face anymore, so they won't recognize you._

_No, I can not do that._

_But, why, mommy? You told me, you promised..._

_I know, I know, but it is too dangerous. I didn't think they would find us so quickly, I though I have more time. But apparently, I don't. So you are the one who has to continue on, who has to continue to fight._

_But I don't want to fight without you!_

_You have to, you have to. Remember what I told you before. It is worth all the sacrifices. It is. I know it is hard right now, and it will hurt for a long time. But there are just some things that had to be done. Do you believe me, dear? If you do, please do this for me. I beg you._

I still remember the warmth I felt then, in her arms. Every time when I think all of this is hopeless, I remember my mother and that warmth. I especially remember her last words to me, because they became my mantra that I chant almost every day.

_**Be strong. Be brave. Be passionate. Be happy. Be humane. Love. And let others love you. But above all else believe. Believe in the cause. Believe in people. Believe in yourself. Fight for what you believe in. And hope. Hope in the better future and a better tomorrow.** _

Just before they crashed in, I started to run toward the exit,  and when I turned around I saw her mouth moving. I wasn't sure if she said anything or not, but for me it seemed like she told me something that accumulated all her love in a couple of words. I knew then she had really loved me, like she loved my father.

_**Be strong, my baby girl.** _

 

 

After some time, I returned to that city, looking for the same mechanic my mother sought out. It was not an easy job, as he had apparently died at the same time my mother did. I asked his son if he maybe had something from him that was addressed to my mother.

_Yes, I think I have something here._

Taking out a helmet that also had a mask from some old boxes, he extended it toward me, and looked at me in anticipation.

_Yes this is it. I am certain of it. This is the mask my mother wanted._

Gently taking it in my arms, I looked it over and nodded with satisfaction at the result. I smiled and thanked the son, who just shrugged my thanks off and sent me away.

When I went outside I looked up at the sky and smiled, feeling proud and hopeful for once.

_Mother I had done it. I had found it. Now I can really begin. Now I can continue in your footsteps. Now I can continue your legacy. And the legacy of my father._

_Finally I can say I am complete. Armed with your knowledge, with your belief, and with your mask I can say I am ready to face the evil. And kick it's butt! I hope you are watching over me, and that you will continue to protect me like you always did. And protect what I am fighting for._

_Wish me good luck, mother! I will always remember you, I will always remember what you fought for. And I will take your words to heart. I will follow them to the last letter, and believe me when I tell you I will  not stray from the path you set me on. The path I choose, the path I will dedicate myself too. Don't worry at all mother. I will be alright. Everything will be alright. We will win. I will win for you. And don't worry, I will be strong. I will be strong for you._

**_Be strong, my baby_ girl.**


End file.
